Robin's Wish
by Lillylove825
Summary: The story starts as Robinkit and her sister Smallkit are made Apprentices. They will work side by side to become the best Warrior's possible. With their mom being Deputy of their Clan, Rippleclan, they think they have all they need to become the very best they can be. But rivalry between the two sisters surfaces as they get older.
1. Prologue

The grass rustles about as small scurrying creatures dart around the strange moonlit meadow. A mouse stops and scents the cold night air and hurries off towards the forest beyond.

Two lone cats sit side by side staring deep into a small pond that lay before them. The pond ripples as the night wind blows across it causing the sky reflection on the pond to twist and morph into something new.

The two cats lean closer towards the pond as if eager for what it has to show. As the rippling stops the image on it settles enough for the two cats to make it out.

The image holds two young kits asleep side by side. A small white she-kit beside a small brown and black she-kit. As they watch the brown kit whimpers in her sleep. The white kit curls closer to her sister as if to comfort her and the whimpering ceases, instead they hear the slow and steady breathing of the two kits.

"It is them."

The two seated cats stand and stare at each other. The one who spoke, a white and ginger she-cat, glances back at the pond with a frustrated look on her face.

"Will we receive no more than a picture of them?!" She hisses lashing her tail from side to side.

"Calm Snowdove. We should not question the powers that be." The other cat, a large gray tom with strangely bright amber eyes.

The she-cat, Snowdove, snorts. "The powers that be." She grumbles. "The powers that be, is that not us Ambergaze? Are you to say that Starclan is powerless?"

"Snowdove I did not mean that-"

"Silence Ambergaze!" Snowdove snaps eyes lit with fury. "This is just making our jobs harder! How do we even know these two are the ones meant to-"

"Snowdove!" Ambergaze gasps. "How could you say such a thing? It is obvious these cats are the ones." Snowdove glares at Ambergaze and shakes her white and ginger pelt. "Yes I assume you know all about the true faces of each cat." She remarks coldly.

Ambergaze flinches and jerks his head away. "That's a low blow Snowdove, even for someone as cold as you." Snowdove sighs guilt prickling at her pelt. "I apologize Ambergaze. I just fear for the future of these kits."

"All of Starclan fears for the kits of Rippleclan." A voice croaks from behind the two cats and they jump and turn around. Snowdove's eyes slit as she takes in the elderly black and white she-cat before her.

"Newtfoot, I still wonder as to why you insists taking the form of a elder. Why where you spying on us?"

Newtfoot crackles with laughter. "These are my grandkits you're taking about." Ambergaze dips his head towards the elderly looking Starclan Warrior. "This is why we did not inform you of this." He meows, his tone polite.

"Who is to know my own kin better than me?" Newtfoot meows angrily. "I watched them grow up!" Ambergaze dips his head. "I'm sorry I had-" Newtfoot goes on glaring at Ambergaze. "A privilege some of us weren't allowed to have." Snowdove gasps and lashes her tail anger sparking in her eyes.

"Enough Newtfoot! We will allow you to stay as long as you don't speak of that again." Newtfoot snorts angrily and seats herself. "Like you haven't." She grumbles and her head flicks up eyes flashing towards Ambergaze.

"We don't even yet know if his own kits are involved in this." Snowdove tilts her head confusion in her eyes. "How can that be? They are in Smokeclan while the kits slumber in Rippleclan. They will be the beginning."

Newtfoot looks up at the sky just as a cloud passes over to the moon. The nosies of the bugs buzzing around turned to silence. "Yes they are the beginning, but who's to say no one shall help them on their way? It had not been the first time cats have wandered over the border." Newtfoot's deep brown eyes flicker over to Ambergaze who was bristling with rage.

"I have paid for my mistakes!" The usually calm cat hisses. "So did all of Rippleclan!" Newtfoot spat. "Do you realize my grandkits could have died because they only had a Medicine Cat Apprentice to see to them! With you exiled from the Clans we were weak! Your kits-" Ambergaze lashes his tail silencing the she-cat. As he began to speak the clouds passed and moonlight bathed Ambergaze's gray fur.

"I regret my mistake, but I shall never regret my kits."

"We shall see about that." Newtfoot mumbles. Snowdove steps forward. She looks around her and sighs. "I shall go speak with Lightstar. We will decided on who we shall tell in Rippleclan and Smokeclan."

With a whisk of her tail Snowdove darts off into the forest disappearing behind a bush. Leaving Newtfoot and Ambergaze alone.

"Until next time." Ambergaze meows stiffly dipping his head. He turns around leaving in the opposite direction Snowdove had gone. Newtfoot sits down beside the pond gazing into it. She dabs a paw at it and the picture of her sleeping grandkits ripples.

"Follow the whispers in the wind dear Robin." Newtfoot meows softly. "Do not leave your trail for you shall find smoke in your wake." With that she slaps down her paw causing droplets of water to fly up into the air. The pond became once more just a pond.


	2. RippleClan Allegiances

Leader: Wolfstar- A large white and silver tom with bright blue eyes.

Deputy: Dawnstorm- Beautiful light gray and white she-cat with a deep scar across her flake and dark green eyes.

Medicine Cat: Goldenpelt- A young small she-cat with shiny and thick light brown fur and light yellow eyes.

Warrior(s):

Berrytail- Fluffy dark gray furred she-cat with light blue eyes.

Apprentice: Smallpaw

Tinyclaw- A small white tom with light orange spots down his back and abnormally large claws.

Apprentice: Robinpaw

Burnleaf- A large orange tom with green eyes. His right back paw had a old burn scar across it and no fur grows there.

Antgaze- A dark ginger she-cat with white ear tips and a black tail. Her eyes are a light amber.

Cavewhisper- A large dark brown tom with light brown eyes. Scars are crisscrossed across his muzzle.

Apprentice: Batpaw

Flowerlight- A pretty peach colored she-cat with light yellow eyes.

Apprentice(s):

Batpaw- Large and handsome black furred tom with a hint of peach colored fur along his flake. His eyes are a dark amber color.

Robinpaw- A dark brown she-cat with black spots across her back and light brown eyes.

Smallpaw- Small white she-cat with dark brown eyes.

Queen(s):

Meadowbreeze- A light gray and light ginger she-cat with lovely light gray eyes.

(Expecting Wolfstar's kits)

Kit(s):

Elder(s):

Dustyflair- Semi large gray tom with small patches on ginger fur here and there and milky white unseeing eyes.


	3. SmokeCla Allegiances

Leader: Darkstar- Black and orange tom with deep dark brown eyes.

Apprentice: Mudpaw

Deputy: Tigerheart- A stripped brown tom with light amber eyes.

Apprentice: Viperpaw

Medicine Cat: Riversplash- A dark gray she-cat with light gray eyes.

Apprentice: Twigpaw

Warrior(s):

Sweetbrair: Small pretty light ginger she-cat with light green eyes.

Thunderfrost- A large white and brown tom with dark amber eyes.

Flintwing- Dark ginger and white tom with a light bronze eye color. His back left paw is twisted slightly.

Silverwing- A willowy silver she-cat with a dark bronze eye color.

Windspirit- White tom with blue eyes. (Deaf)

Apprentice: Scarpaw

Apprentice(s):

Scarpaw- A black, orange, and white tom with light amber eyes and a scar running up from his lip and curling around his eye.

Twigpaw- Small light brown she-cat with bright amber eyes.

Viperpaw- A dark gray she-cat with one dark ginger foreleg and dark green eyes.

Mudpaw- Large handsome gray tom with bright amber eyes.

Queen(s):

Leafstorm- A bright orange she-cat with light blue eyes.

(Expecting Flintwing's kits)

Darkwhisper- A small black she-cat with dark green eyes.

(Mother of Horsekit, Snakekit, and Poppykit.)

Kit(s):

Horsekit- A long legged light brown she-kit with light green eyes.

(Mother is Darkwhisper and father is Thunderfrost)

Snakekit- Brown and black she-cat with light amber eyes.

(Mother is Darkwhisper and father is Thunderfrost)

Poppykit- Small and frail light gray she-kit with blue eyes.

(Mother is Darkwhisper and father is Thunderfrost)

Elder(s):

Stormfox- Light gray and dark ginger she-cat with bright green eyes.

Oakpond- A light brown tom with a gray muzzle and light blue eyes. He has only half a tail and a deep scar running down his back leg.


	4. Chapter One

"And from this moment on, until you receive your Warrior name, you shall be known as Robinpaw." The large and silver leader meows loudly for the whole Clan below to hear.

The newly named Robinpaw felt a flutter of excitement enter her belly and she had to contain herself from twirling on the spot or giving a squeal of excitement.

Robinpaw's ear flickers at the sound of her Clanmates calling out her new name. Oh how exciting!

"Your mentor will be Tinyclaw, may she pass on all she knows to you." Wolfstar continued, unaware of Robinpaw's excitement bubbling inside her.

As he spoke a small white tom pads up to Robinpaw and Robinpaw looks up at the Warrior in amazement. "Hi." Robinpaw purrs loudly them glances around with confusion in her eyes. What was she suppose to do now?

Her gaze lands on her white furred sister Smallpaw, who was already made an Apprentice. Robinpaw watches as Smallpaw gestures towards her nose. Robinpaw still looked very confused. Smallpaw gave a silent sigh and pokes her nose in the air as if she was touching noses with a invisible cat.

"Oh I'm suppose to touch Tinyclaw's nose!" Robinpaw meows aloud, glad she knew what to do now. Tinyclaw clears his throat and Robinpaw jumps jerking her head around towards her mentor and thrusting her nose against his.

"Great Starclan." Tinyclaw hisses quietly. "Calm yourself." He meows sternly but Robinpaw could hear a tinge of amusement in his voice. "I'm guessing there won't be a dull moment mentoring you." He mumbles hoping lightly off of High Tree and heading over to Smallpaw and her new mentor.

Robinpaw wiggles her hindquarters and narrows her eyes.

'I made it up here! I can make it down!'

With that determined thought in mind Robinpaw leaped clumsily down stumbling a bit as she did.

"Congratulates Robinpaw!"

"Now she'll really cause havoc."

"Awe I remember when you were just born, seems they grow up faster each season."

Robinpaw passes past her Clanmates as they congratulate her and heads over to Tinyclaw and Smallpaw. She spots a fluffy dark gray she-cat talking softly to Smallpaw.

"Okay Smallpaw, it's your first time so we'll take it easy and just explore the territory." Berrytail meows softly and gently. Smallpaw nods but her eyes are worried.

"What if we run into something bad?" Smallpaw frets with growing alarm in her light brown gaze. Robinpaw excitedly shifts from paw to paw, she couldn't wait to get out of Camp.

Oh course this isn't the first time Robinpaw has been out of Camp. She's gotten into so much trouble for sneaking out of Camp as a kit. She never got really far though.

"Don't worry."

Berrytail meows with a gentle smile in place.

"You have both Tinyclaw and I. We won't let anything hurt you."

Robinpaw pads over to her sister and nudges her.

"I'll protect you too!"

"What are you gonna do against a fox or badger pipsqueak?" Tinyclaw snorts nudging Robinpaw over.

The brown furred Apprentice lashes her tail bad tempered like. She pricks her ears and could barely hear her mentor purring in amusement. Robinpaw hadn't found that amusing at all.

"Come on."

Berrytail meows as she gently leads Smallpaw out of Camp.

"It's not too dangerous, and we rarely get any predators. Plus you have two Warriors and your brave sister with you."

Robinpaw puffs out her chest at that last comment and follows after the two with Tinyclaw right behind her.

"Now who is leading who here Robinpaw?"

Tinyclaw meows tilting his head slightly.

"Oh err sorry!"

Robinpaw stops waiting until her mentor passed her. As the two Warriors pad on ahead into the dense forest, their heads close as they talk about something or another.

Robinpaw flicks Smallpaw with her tail and the white she-cat jumps her fur bristled as she turns around to stare at Robinpaw.

"You scared me!"

Smallpaw huffs angrily as her brown furred sister ducks her head hiding a smirk.

"Scaredy mouse!" Robinpaw teases.

Smallpaw's eyes widen and she glances around.

"Of course I'm scared."

She whispers nervously.

"What if we run into Smokeclan cats?"

"I'll claw them!"

Robinpaw meows bouncing forward with excitement.

"They won't dare to cross the border while I'm here."

She puffs out her chest and raises her head.

"Watch out your big ego is showing."

Smallpaw mumbles but there was a hint of amusement in it.

"Come on we're almost at Smokeclan's borders!"

Robinpaw purrs and darts forward leaving her sister and mentor behind.

"Robinpaw!"

Tinyclaw hisses as he darts after her.

"Robinpaw come back!"

The brown and black she-cat stopped just in time as to not cross the border.

'That was a close one.'

Robinpaw thought to herself as she looks around.

A rustling behind her made her think of a mouse but it was only just her mentor. He stomps up to her and cuffs her behind the ear.

"Mouse-brain!"

Tinyclaw hisses.

"Next time listen."

Smallpaw appears beside Berrytail. Smallpaw was breathing pretty heavy and Robinpaw felt a glimmer of guilt pinch her heart.

"Anyways while we're here you might as well get to know the borders. This is Smokeclan's borders. Do not cross it."

He glares at Robinpaw as he says that.

"Sorry..."

She mumbles dipping her head.

Tinyclaw sighs heavily.

"I know you're excited but please listen before you run off somewhere. That could get you hurt."

Robinpaw nods her head going over to stand by her sister. She pricks her ears up hearing the sounds of the leaves as they rustle in the wind, she could faintly hear what sounds like steps coming towards them and voices.

"Um hey what's that sound?"

Smallpaw meows nervously, she had heard the voices as well.

"Smokeclan." Berrytail growls.


	5. Chapter Two

The New-Leaf breeze rustled the growing buds on top of the trees and whispered past the Clan cats. The mood had gone from playful to tense as they smelt Smokeclan cats getting closer.

"Robinpaw, Smallpaw, a Smokeclan border patrol is coming. This is a good opportunity to learn about your enemies."

Tinyclaw mumbles to the two young she-cats. As the Warrior talks the scent of cats grow stronger and stronger.

"I told you I smelled Rippleclan cats Scarpaw!"

A loud tom's voice cut the sudden silence causing Smallpaw to jump, nervousness flickered in her eyes.

Robinpaw tensed and looked up to see five cats appear from the dense undergrowth that grew on Smokeclan territory. A young large grey tom with amber eyes seemed to be leading the patrol.

"Do they always let their Apprentices lead them around by their noses?"

Robinpaw snickered

"I don't know."

One of the Smokeclan Warriors, a black and orange tom, meowed annoyance and amusement mingling in his brown eyes.

"Does Rippleclan always take kits out to mark the border?"

"Hey!"

Robinpaw starts hotly, her pelt puffed up with anger.

Suddenly her mentor's tail wrapped around her jaw. Robinpaw shook Smallclaw's tail off only to feel a sharp cuff to her ear. What was that for?!

"You mustn't pick fights Robinpaw."

Tinyclan mumbles watching the five cats.

"Greetings Darkstar."

Tinyclaw meows his eyes flashing to the two Apprentice's.

"I see Scarpaw and Mudpaw are doing well."

Tinyclaw mumbles an edge to his voice.

"Ah yes so it seems. They will make great Warrior's... Despite their father's... Shortcomings."

Berrytail let out a low warning growl her body tense.

Robinpaw looked between the cats her gaze curious and confused. Tense silence thickened the air more each second.

"Perhaps."

One of the Smokeclan Warriors, a light ginger she-cat with green eyes, meowed coyly.

"My kits will make up for their father's shortcomings."

"You shouldn't speak ill of the dead!"

Berrytail snapped angrily and Tinyclaw laid his tail on her back to try and calm her.

"You of all cats should be wary of your tongue when speaking of your kits father." Tinyclaw mumbles.

"Sh-shouldn't we be marking the borders?"

The tom called Scarpaw mumbles his black and orange fur bristled with uneasiness. The scar that curved around his eye was something Robinpaw found herself staring at.

'Who would be cruel enough to name their kit after a injury?'

She thought to herself in disbelief looking at Sweetbrair with renewed anger. That she-cat also speaks illy of the dead, though Robinpaw doesn't know why it matters so much to her Clanmates.

Robinpaw noticed one of the toms watching everyone with a intensify that kind of weirded her out. She saw Scarpaw nudge the weird tom and talk to him really emphasising his words.

Berrytail took a step forward and all of the Smokeclan cats snapped to attention.

"Relax."

Her Clanmate snorted.

"We came to the border to mark it, just like you." And with that she began marking the border. Tinyclaw showed Robinpaw and Smallpaw how to mark it themselves and they were soon helping.

The Smokeclan cats snorted and wrinkled their noses like something stank. But after a while they began marking their side of the border as well.

"They really stink."

Robinpaw whispers to her sister and they share a secret amused smile. It was nice to see Smallpaw smile, she was so nervous all day long she's barely smiled.

"Well that should do it."

Berrytail mumbles spraying one last clump of bushes. Her eyes flicker upwards finding the SmokeClan cats just looking at them. What were they waiting for?

"I think it's time for you to go."

Sweetbrair purrs menace in her tone. Mudpaw gives Smallpaw and Robinpaw a gloating look as if SmokeClan had won something.

Robinpaw gave a soft hiss and began moving forward to box that mouse-brained tom-cat over the ears. What right did he have to act so smug!

Tinyclaw wraps his tail around Robinpaw shaking his head. He glares at the group of Smokeclan cats his gaze resting on Darkstar.

"We'll leave."

He grumbles.

"But only of our own free will."

With a flick of his tail, Robinpaw's mentor turned around and began heading back towards Camp.

"Come along Smallpaw." Berrytail meows her tone soft.

Robinpaw sends one more glare at the smug Smokeclan cats before turning tail and darting away.


End file.
